Original timeline
Timeline based off of the original PQ trilogy (ignores the PQ1VGA). This includes dates from the later PQ4-6 and SWAT series. Timeline ;1873 :The Lytton Municipal Court Building was built (PQ1EGA). ;1928 :3/20: Moffet Dickey is born (PQ2). ;1947 :12/14: Art Serabian is born (PQ1EGA). ;1948 :2/19: Donald J. Colby is born. ;1955 :Parker Center is built (PQ4). :3/15 (or 4/20): Marie Bonds is born (PQ3). :4/22: Joseph Hoss is born (PQ3). :4/28: Birthdate on fake Leroy Pierson id (PQ1EGA). :8/9: Birthdate of Joseph Banks (PQ3). ;1956 :2/3: Sidney Aimes is born (PQ3). :3/6: Frank Ferrell is born (PQ3). :3/15: George Snow is born (PQ2). :6/16: Registration expires. :6/2: Birthdate on the fake Marvin Hoffman id (PQ1EGA). :7/15: Erik Strauss is born in chicago, Illinois (PQ4). :8/22: Rambus Botts is born (PQ2). ;1957 :33 1/3 LP record player is released. High tech, at the time (PQ4) ;1958 :6/15: John Dooley is appointed to the Lytton Police Department (PQ2). :6/30: Sonny Bonds is born (PQ3). ;1959 :3/2: Carl Law is born (PQ3). :12/28: Mark Crowe is born (PQ3). ;1960 :3/3: John Dooley helps break up the largest auto theft ring in the history of Lytton (PQ2). :4/12: Earl Hanks is born (PQ3). :7/14: Jon Bock is born (PQ3). :7/19: Wilma Snider is born (PQ2). :9/27: James Larson is born (PQ3). :12/7: Norma Quikel is born (PQ2). ;1961 :2/14: Woodrow Roberts is born (PQ2). :12/8: Paul Donald Colby is born (PQ1EGA). :12/15: Calvin Haines is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1962 :5/22: Jeff Crowe & Kimberly A. Eidson are born (PQ3). :9/7: Carlos Escobar is born (PQ3). ;1963 :2/10: Lonny West is born (PQ2). :2/19: Brian Forbes is born (PQ3). :3/15: Jose Valencia is born (PQ2). :4/2: James Simpson is born (PQ2). :4/22: Kim Walters is born (PQ2). :6/19: Granandez is born (PQ2). :9/26: Jane Jensen is born (PQ3). ;1964 :3/1: Laura Waters is born (PQ2). :8/17: Jack Mulkins is born (PQ2). :8/25: Desi Hartman is born (PQ3). ;1965 1965 :3/7: Marie Wilkans is born (Swat 3). :4/22: Janice Wilks is born (PQ3). :6/6: Chico Martinez is born (PQ2) :6/15: Robert Adams is assigned to Lytton PD (PQ2). :6/21: Richard Martinez is born (PQ2) :7/x: Donna Lovely (PQ1EGA) ;1966 :2/14: Helen Hots is born (PQ1EGA). :4/14: Victor Simms is born (PQ2). :8/1: Juan Jose Ruiz is born (PQ3). :8/17: Clyde Ramsey is born (PQ2). :12/15: Fletcher Hall is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1967 :2/6: Orpheus Hanley is born (PQ3). :2/26: Robin Jones is born (PQ2). ;1969 :3/30: Censurable Reports for Robert Adams (PQ2). :6/15: Laura Watts and Kenneth Mills are appointed to Lytton Police Department (PQ2). :7/15: Jane Cardinal hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). ;1970 :7/15: John Childs is hired by Lytton PD.(PQ3). :12/15: Mario Gelepsi is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :12/25: Dennis Walker is born in Seattle, Washington (PQ4). ;1971 :4/2: Laura Waters rescues a small child from an irrigation ditch (PQ2). :12/15: Sonny Bonds and Lloyd Pratt are appointed to the Lytton Police Department (PQ2). ;1972 :The lobby vending machine in the Parker Center is built (PQ4). :3/1: Laura Watts successfully diverts traffic to an alternate route to avoid an area effected by mud slides and road closures (PQ2). :3/15: James Pierson is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :Sonny joins the force (PQ1EGA). ;1973 :1/1: Henry Jaco & Robert Lang are hired by LPD (PQ3). :2/3: Mario Gelepsi is accused of being belligerent and verbally abusive while stopping a party for a traffic violation (PQ2). :4/16: James Pierson was put under report for three preventable traffic accidents during a month period. :5/12: Wendy James is born in Portland, Oregon (PQ4). :6/2: Robert Adams receives a community involvement reward (PQ2). :9/3: Lloyd Pratt is wounded in the line of duty (PQ2). ;1975 :3/1: Mario Gelepsi is presented with the "Outstanding Effort" award (PQ2). :4/15: Mike Downs is hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). ;1976 :7/x Sonny is a cadet in the academy (PQ1EGA). ;1977 :Randolph Whipplestick becomes Chief of Police. ;1978 :1979 Cadillac (PQ1EGA) ;1982 :1983 Caddilac deVille and Cadillac Coupe (PQ1EGA) ;1983 :9/7: Marvin Hoffman is arrested (PQ1EGA). :10/5 Donald J. Colby is arrested (PQ2). :A particular 1979 Cadillac was junked (PQ1EGA). ;1984 :Donald J. Colby is released after 1 year suspended sentence, with 1 year probation(PQ2). :1985 Yamamma 750cc Motercycle (PQ1EGA) ;1985 :Donald Colby begins time in state penitentiary (PQ1EGA). ;1986 :4/2 Donald J. Colby's moves to Steelton. :6/x: Sweet Cheryl (PQ1EGA) :12/4: Handgun is reported stolen in Chicago (PQ1EGA). ;1987 :Donald Colby is released from state penitentiary on probation (PQ1EGA). :2/5: Sonny Bonds is promoted to Narcotics Detective (PQ3 Manual). :6/1: The start of a year, later to be evaluated (PQ3 Manual) :9/5: Jessie Bains is arrested during the '87 Bains investigation (PQ3 Manual). :Sonny Bonds is promoted to Homicide Detective (PQ3 Manual). ;1988 :5/15: Jessie Bain's conviction came through (PQ3 Manual). :6/1: End of year period, start of evaluationof the year (PQ3) :6/12: Lytton Police Department Evaluation for Sonny Bonds ends(PQ3 Manual). :6/30: Sonny is promoted to Homicide Detective, Grade 2 (PQ3 Manual). :11/25: Sonny and Marie's are married, future Wedding Anniversary (PQ3 Manual) ;1989 :8/26: Bains escaped from jail (PQ3 Manual). :9/8: Bains is killed in Steelton, Lytton Daily News article (PQ3 Manual) :9/20: Review Board rules that Jessie Bain's death was justifiable (PQ3 Manual). ;1991 :1/30: Sonny is promoted to Sergeant Detective (PQ3 Manual). Notes ;PQ1EGA notes Randolph Whipplestick was appointed Chief of Police ten years ago. 1979 Cadillac junked in 1983. 1983 Cadillac deVille. 1983 Cadillac Coupe 1985 Yamamama 750cc July, '65 Donna Lovely June, '86 Sweet Cheryl Sonny had fifteen years of service. courthouse constructed in 1873. Bar in the Hotel Delphoria was constructed in the 1800's in France. Marvin Hoffman, DATE OF ARREST 9/7/83 45 caliber, automatic handgun...reported stolen. Chicago, 12/4/86 1985 Motercycle 750 Paul D. Colby, DOB 12/8/61 Served 18 months State Penitentiary '85-'87 for assault on a police officer and possession and sale of a controlled substance. Three year probation, still active Category:Timelines